Taste
by sayan-P
Summary: Para situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta mediante el sabor del alma de Anna puede ser la medida exacta para Yoh. ONESHOT AnnaxYoh


DISCLAIMER: --A Patricia Yoh le pasa otra caja de pañuelitos y le da varias palmaditas en la espalda, mientras le indica que debe ser fuerte, pero igual la pobre autora en bancarrota se echa a llorar en le escritorio-- NOOO! Los abogados de Mankin no me quisieron dar los derechos... y... y... no son míos mis muchachos... --Patricia se va a terminar de llorar en un rincón, mientras el equipo le dice un suave 'shikarishiroo!'--

* * *

**TASTE**

Yoh, recorrió la habitación con los ojos, cuidadoso de no respirar más fuerte de lo normal: observó con cuidado el jarrón que descansaba apoyado sobre una pequeña mesa en una de las esquinas, apenas adornado con algo de _ikebana_(1), las paredes blancas de papel de arroz, detalló las vigas de madera de cerezo y luego bajó la vista hacia su _zabuton_(2), inspeccionando las puntadas de una aguja que seguramente pertenecía a Tamao. Jugueteó con la punta del cojín con nerviosismo, detallando como los colores de otoño se mezclaban en la tela para formar un precioso _momiji_(3).

Todo por no verla a ella.

Sus ojos castaños se pasearon entonces por el tatami, recorriendo cada nudo que unía en su lugar el bambú, y luego hacia el cojín de ella, que estaba perfectamente bordado con majestuosas grullas, que volaban sobre un lago lleno de colores amatistas y azules, hilos plateados haciendo ondas en el agua aterciopelada de un atardecer.

Yoh detuvo su inspección en cuando su vista se topó con el blanco nieve de la pierna de Anna.

Muy tarde, ya la había visto.

Con resignación, Yoh dejó que ocurriera lo que se le había convertido en costumbre desde que cumpliese los diecisiete años de edad; tratando de no descuidarse mucho, comenzó a subir su vista, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel de la pierna de Anna hasta donde comenzaba su vestido negro y la curva de su cintura (curva que, Yoh notó con cierto sonrojo, estaba más pronunciada que la semana anterior), subiéndola por su vientre hasta el pecho de la _itako_, la curva de su cuello y sus cabellos dorados, sin atreverse a mirarla muy detenidamente al rostro, a cuenta de que ella no lo descubriera.

¿Hormonas¿era eso lo que había dicho Manta?

Tragando en seco, Yoh se movió incómodo y terminó por observar sus propias manos mientras se cruzaban y entre cruzaban, en ansiedad e impotencia cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Yoh"

"¿Hai?" respondió el chico débilmente, sentándose derecho para toparse con los ojos azabaches de Anna que bajaba su taza de té para verlo mejor.

"¿Cuándo quieres que sea?" preguntó secamente la _itako_, manteniendo su rostro vació de toda emoción.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Yoh, fingiendo olvidar el por qué se encontraban en esa habitación, si tan sólo para ganar unos minutos más para controlar sus propias emociones.

A esto, Anna se permitió un _tick_ de enfado, pero continuó como si nada "Yoh Asakura, tú estás seguro de que sabes por qué estamos en la casa de tus abuelos¿verdad?"

"Ah... 'eso'..."

"Sí, 'eso'" confirmó la chica, agregándole más peso a la última palabra.

"No sé Anna... decide tú, lo que tú quieras está bien" respondió Yoh esforzándose por decir las palabras y volteando hacia el _roka_(4), fijando su atención en los árboles de cerezo que movían sus hojas al ritmo del viento.

Anna se esforzó por mantener a raya su enojo ¿que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, hasta donde ella sabía un matrimonio era cosa de dos, y aunque la excusa de Yoh fuese que ella no le iba a hacer caso aunque él propusiera una fecha para el matrimonio (lo que ella planeaba hacer sin miramientos) él podía demostrar algo de _interés_ y proponer cualquier fecha, tan sólo para demostrar que sentía _algo_ por ver llegar ese día.

Algo...

Contrariada, Anna frunció el ceño y se levantó, dejando en el suelo la taza de té y a Yoh viendo al jardín "Como quieras" murmuró antes de salir de la habitación. Yoh, siguiendo el ejemplo de Anna, también se levantó, pero para caminar hasta el borde del _roka_ y sentarse en él, sus piernas meciéndose en la brisa.

Ya no era un niño... era algo que estaba pagando caro. (5)

Hacía unos pocos días ambos habían alcanzado sus dieciocho años, o como le gustaba llamarlo a su abuela 'la mayoría de edad'. Hacía menos días que habían recibido una llamada de su abuelo a la _onsen_(6) pidiéndoles que viajaran a Izumo con urgencia, y hacia tan sólo unas horas que Yohmei y Kino les habían avisado con sus rostros adustos que ya era tiempo de formalizar su compromiso, que debían casarse 'ese mismo año' y por eso estaba allí, viendo revolotear en el aire las hojas de los árboles en una danza de colores.

Yoh intentó una vez más imaginarse a sí mismo casándose con Anna, como lo había hecho una y mil veces desde que sus abuelos le anunciaran la 'urgencia', pero volvía a lo mismo; ni él ni ella eran unos niños, ya no podía imaginarse ese momento con tanta ligereza, como un entrenamiento eterno... algo había cambiado e Yoh presentía que había algo más debajo de aquella ceremonia, debajo de los trajes imaginarios que él y ella usarían, pero no sabía qué era.

Subiendo más el cierre de su _sweater_ y sacando una naranja que había tomado de la cocina de su bolsillo, la comenzó a rodar por el suelo, pensando en Anna y en la forma tan resuelta con la que había preguntado en qué momento se casarían y dentro de él sintió celos de ella; la gran _itako_, que no le temía a nada, que lo sabía todo...

Arqueando una ceja y mirando pensativo al cielo, Yoh trató de ir más allá de sus aparentes celos: Anna no era de esas personas que no le temían a nada, pensó pasando inconscientemente su mano izquierda por su pecho, sino una persona fuerte, que sabía ponerle cara a todo lo que se le viniese encima. Ella no lo sabía todo, sino que a diferencia de sí mismo Anna se interesaba por las cosas que la rodeaban.

Con un silbido de sorpresa, Yoh se dio cuenta que no eran celos, sino una profunda admiración por ella.

'_El peor defecto de Anna_' se dijo mientras se quitaba una hoja amarilla del cabello castaño '_No es su carácter, es que con el tiempo comienzo a creer que no tiene ninguno_' "Ella es... tan diferente, pero supongo que eso no cuenta como defecto" comenzó a decir en voz alta, un último vestigio de niñez "Sin ella obligándome a entrenar yo no estuviese aquí" agregó, contando con los dedos y flexionando sus músculos doloridos del entrenamiento de esa mañana "Estoy mejorando, al menos ya confieso que me sirven de algo" dijo, mientras le ofrecía a su cuerpo una sonrisa de simpatía "Anna es bella, si realmente voy a pasar toda mi vida con ella tengo que dejar de utilizar 'bonita'... ¿habrá sido eso lo que la molestó la otra vez?" se preguntó a sí mismo, recordando cómo Anna le había golpeado sin compasión la vez que de pequeño él se lo había dicho "Si tiene mal carácter, pero cuando ella se molesta la hace ver mucho más atractiva... aunque no deje de dar miedo"

Yoh sonrió mientras se metía la naranja de nuevo en el bolsillo y se levantaba para encaminarse hacia el jardín "Le gustan más las manzanas que las naranjas, pero eso se puede arreglar... espero" agregó después de unos momentos mientras sentía como las hojas crujían bajo sus pies "Pero eso es bueno... que ella sea tan diferente... así encajamos mejor" concluyó dando la vuelta al tronco de uno de los árboles cuando casi choca contra una figura que estaba apoyada en él, su vista perdida en el cielo del atardecer "¿Anna?" preguntó el chico en voz baja.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la _itako_ volteó para ver a Yoh, que a su vez la miraba sorprendido "¿Qué?" preguntó esta, un poco más duramente de lo que hubiese querido.

Llevándose la mano a la nuca, Yoh se paró al lado de ella y miró tímidamente al cielo "Nada, pensé que estabas en la casa... me sorprendió verte aquí afuera" respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente, preguntándose si ella había escuchado algo de lo que él había dicho.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Anna se volvió a recostar del tronco, notando como al hacerlo su hombro daba contra el brazo de Yoh "Te quedaste viendo hacia aquí, pensé en salir y ver qué cosas tan interesantes había" respondió francamente.

"Sou" murmuró Yoh mientras notaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Anna al suyo. Con cuidado y tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, Yoh miró por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de ella, su expresión melancólica haciendo que su subconsciente gritara por acariciar la mejilla de la _itako_ y tratar de ese modo de animarla. En su búsqueda de pensamientos menos 'morbosos' (como estaba seguro que ella los llamaría si se enterase de ellos) un duda que había estado incubando secretamente desde que llegase a Izumo se plantó en su mente y se negó a salir de allí; ¿qué sentiría ella por él¿estaría llevando a cabo el matrimonio por qué razones¿costumbre¿compromiso con su familia?... ¿por él¿habría forma de averiguarlo sin morir de la humillación o a manos de su propia prometida en el intento? "Ne, Anna..." llamó el chico, empujando ligeramente a Anna con su brazo para llamar la atención de esta "¿Todavía quieres que te de una fecha?"

Levantando la mano para recordarle a Yoh que ella no era uno de sus amigos para que la empujase de esa forma, Anna se detuvo al ver la intensidad que emanaba de sus ojos castaños y decidió dejar para después las recriminaciones "¿En serio te importa la fecha?" preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza enfrentaba su mirada, producto de lo mucho que había crecido el chico a través de los años.

Claramente, como si los engranajes de su cerebro hubiesen estado esperando por la ocasión perfecta, las sabias palabras de su madre se presentaron ante él como un cartel de neón: 'Para saber si algo te gusta, pruébalo'

Allí estaba la respuesta: algo rápido, contundente y probablemente doloroso, pero eficaz "Si nos vamos a casar tiene que ser en un fecha que pueda recordar" comentó superficialmente el chico mientras trataba de decidir si lo que iba a hacer era producto de la madurez o de la estupidez total "¿Pero antes... podrías responderme algo¿onegai?" pidió.

Mirándolo ceñuda, abrió la boca para recordarle que él no estaba en posición de demandar nada cuando sintió cómo los brazos de Yoh recorrían su cintura y tentativamente sus manos se apoyaban en la base de su columna, apenas rozándole la piel y convirtiendo el gesto en una caricia, más que en un abrazo. Completamente tomada por sorpresa, Anna miró a los ojos de Yoh, de los que emanaba un brillo completamente distinto al que ella habían visto en ellos hasta el momento: era un brillo único, curioso hasta el punto de hacerla sentir incómoda, pero no había rastro de duda en él, sino un último momento para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención.

Tragando en seco, secretamente estupefacto por el remolino de emociones que veía dar vueltas en los iris de Anna, Yoh se inclinó más adelante, buscando el tronco del árbol con su antebrazo para que le brindase apoyo mientras sentía varios dorados rozar contra su mejilla y distinguía con inusitada claridad el olor dulzón del cabello de la _itako_, haciéndolo darse cuenta de lo cerca que ella estaba de su mejilla, la respiración de ambos entrelazándose mientras él se acercaba otro milímetro más, una de sus manos recorriendo lentamente la espalda de Anna instintivamente, presionando suavemente cada una de las vértebras de la columna de ella y recordándolas como si fuera un dirección a un lugar desconocido, pero al que debía llegar.

Sin saber por qué aún no había golpeado hasta la muerte a Yoh y tratando de obviar lo más posible cómo la calidez que habían propagado las manos de Yoh por su cintura llegaba hasta sus mejillas, Anna trató de chasquear la lengua, logrando sólo un sonido irregular y que ni ella sabía lo que significaba. Frustrada por su pobre habilidad para controlar sus emociones, se concentró en los ojos de Yoh, en como las pestañas del chico eran extremadamente largas desde esa perspectiva y cómo su aliento acariciaba su mejilla "Yoh" dijo, con su mejor voz de amenaza, que resultó humillantemente débil a sus propios oídos.

"Prometo" comenzó a responder él, cambiando su peso de pie, tragando en seco sus dudas y reuniendo todo su valor, o el poco que todavía no había huído "que luego me puedes asesinar de la manera más dolorosa que te recomiende mi _'baachan_" terminó, terminando de cerrar la distancia entre los dos y rozando los labios de Anna con los suyos ligeramente, separándose momentáneamente, sólo para ver como Anna cerraba lentamente sus ojos, acercándose más a él.

Yoh, decidió entonces, que era una buena señala para poner en práctica el consejo de su madre y se acercó a Anna, besándola con precaución, sintiendo cómo todas sus emociones parecían reunirse en convención en la boca de su estómago el momento en que ella le rodeó el cuello. Lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones, dejaron todas sus inhibiciones de lado mientras Yoh profundizaba el beso, ambos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que producía el sabor de la otra persona antes de separarse y poner entre los dos la mayor distancia que le diámetro del tronco hacía posible.

"¿Qué demonios...?" preguntó Anna unos minutos después, en cuanto se aseguró de que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

"Ehm... ¿un experimento?" preguntó el chico, mientras daba la vuelta al tronco para quedar más cerca de la _itako_.

"Ya veo..." respondió ella, procurando imprimirle a sus palabras la mayor indiferencia posible, mientras procedía a calmar el alocado ritmo al que latía su corazón "Y... ¿qué tal los resultados?"

Yoh miró al cielo, con su mejor expresión pensativa antes de mirar a Anna y sonreírle, humedeciendo sus labios "¡Que sabe fresa!" exclamó, riendo por lo bajo, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Ana fruncía el ceño y tocaba sus labios y luego su bolsillo, donde Yoh estaba seguro descansaba la barra labial de sabor a fresa que ella solía ponerse de vez en cuando.

"Baka" le recriminó esta, golpeándolo en el hombro para no desmerecer la fama de sádica déspota que tantos años de duro esfuerzo le había costado.

Acercándose a su prometida, y tomándola de la mano con la expresión más inocente que poseía, Yoh murmuró al cielo del atardecer "¿Qué tal si hacemos la boda el ocho de Abril?"

"¿Ocho de Abril?"

"¡Sí! Podríamos casarnos ese día; es perfecto para _Hana-Mi_(8)"

* * *

_Hey!_

_Vaya –Patricia recorre con la mirada el espacio de tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí mina! Pero no hay de qué preocuparse! Como ven aquí sigo, igual de cursi –HoroHoro y Len dicen algo como 'y de mandona'-- que siempre! Jojojo! Como verán esto es un _one- shot_ bastante más serio ligero de lo que suelo hacer porque... es el Yoh _cannon_ de Takeshi sama, pero bueno, era una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo: muchas personas dicen que el personaje que daría el primer beso es Anna, así que pensé 'y si fuera mi primo Yoh?...' y nació esta idea! Como verán, ambos son ya más maduritos y mal pensados en caso de algunos –wink wink—así que parecerán OOC, pero eso es lo que hace crecer!_

_Ahora mis usuales notitas! MUAHAHAHAHA! Si alguien llegó hasta aquí abajo verán que son bastantes así que sin más preámbulos... comencemos!_

_1) '_Ikebana_' es el arreglo tradicional japonés para las flores; el ikebana suele ser muy sencillo y varía en técnicas, estilos y materiales de acuerdo con la estación del año. Es muy común en casa antiguas y en las ceremonias del té._

_2) '_Zabuton_' es el cojín que se coloca en las salas tradicionales japonesas supongo que para hacer esa postura sentada (que se llama _seiza_, por cierto .-) más cómoda (es un tortura! Te duerme las piernas y luego te da calambres! T.T)_

_3) '_Momiji_' es el nombre que se le da al árbol del arce (creo, si ven que estoy equivocada es que no se nada de botánica! Para mi todo es un árbol o una planta, así de fácil ;) en Japón. Durante otoño crea un bello espectáculo ya que sus hojas toman desde tonalidades doradas hasta rojo sangre y hay árboles que cubren montañas enteras. Estos árboles, con sus cambios de follaje indican el principio del otoño._

_4) '_Roka' _es el pasillo exterior que recorre las casas de Japón (y que se limpian con el '_súper dash_' de BoroBoro!)_

_5) MUAHAHAHAHA! VIVA CORTÁZAR! Master de los masters! "_Ya no era un niño... era algo que estaba pagando caro"_ es una frase que saqué y **modifiqué** de la novela _**Rayuela**_ de Julio Cortázar, VAMOS TODO LE MUNDO DEBE IR A LEER YA EL CAPÍTULO DE 'El Beso'!_

_6) '_Onsen_' Es como se les llama en Japón a la posada que ofrece servicios de Aguas Termales... o sea, donde viven Yoh y Anna en Tookyoo._

_7) '_Shikatanai_' vendría significando en este caso como 'no hay remedio' .-_

_8) '_Hana- Mi'_! Todo el mundo se ha preguntado cómo fue que realmente le pusieron el nombre a Hana y aquí les va mi explicación: para Anna, me parece muy 'cursi' el hecho de nombrar a su hijo con la combinación de su nombre y el de Yoh, así que imagino que esa fue la explicación que le dio Tamao cuando la criatura se lo preguntó (_**SPOILERS**_! En _Funbari no Uta_ Hana se cria es con Tamao, no con Annita) para hacerlo más poético .- '_Hana- Mi_' es el festival donde los japoneses se reúnen bajo los árboles en flor de los cerezos a compartir! **Hana**- Mi .-_

_Listo! Ya no me extiendo más! Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de los pesares y que me dejen sus comentarios! Súbanme el ego! No les cuesta más que unas cuantas calorías .- Ja na! Abrazos y naranjas para todos!_


End file.
